Saving Tohru Honda
by Ember1406
Summary: Akito kidnapped Tohru and is making Kyo and yuki go through many tests to save her. Will they make it in time? New twists with Akito so watch out. Akito will be called a He in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Tohru Honda

This story is about Akito kiddnapping Tohru and making Kyo and Yuki go through many tests to save her. Will they get to her in time? New twists with Akito so watch out. Also, in this story I'll be calling Akito a "he."

It was night, and Tohru was walking home from a hard day at work, it was a friday so she would have the whole weekend to rest. Tohru was not far from the house when she heard a faint sound, she stopped and looked arround.

"I have been waithing for you, Tohru." the voice called. It sounded oddly familiar to Tohru, but she didn't know who it was.

"W-whose there?" Tohru called

"Oh, sweet little Tohru, don't you remember? it's me, Akito" Just then Akito stepped out of the shadows, "your comming with me" he said

"N-no, I wont!" Tohru said

"Oh, Tohru, you cannot disobey me!" Akito said as he grabbed Tohru.

"Yuki! Kyo! Help!" she yelled. Tohru's cry for help ecoed all the way to Shigure's house hold, the three of them where waiting for her to get home and make them dinner. When Yuki and Kyo herd her scream they jumped up and ran outside. When the two of them got outside all they saw was a cloud of smoke and a piece of paper on the ground. Yuki picked it up and read it outloud.

"If you wish to see Tohru again you will follow my instructions carefully..." The letter explained that Kyo and Yuki would have to go through tests to save her and if they fail, she will die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK, here is chapter 2, I know you've all been waiting for it!!

"So he's going to send us images in our dreams?" Kyo asked as they read the note over again.

"That's what it says" Yuki sighed.

Kyo then slammed his fists on the table and said "How are we going to sleep when he kidnapped her? She could be in danger!"

"Kyo, I'm upset too, but there's nothing we can do, we better just go to bed." Yuki said.

"Fine..." Kyo said as they both went to their rooms and fell asleep. In their dreams there was a black room, and an image of Akito appeared. He smiled and said "Hello you two, how would you like to see Tohru?" Akito then walked to the side and they saw Tohru who was tied up in a chair.

"Yuki...Kyo...help me..." Tohru wheezed

"When you two wake up, I will bring you to where ever you need to go. I'll explain the rules then." Akito smiled and then the dream faded away to a dark room. Kyo and Yuki both woke up at the same time and rushed into the living room. They both had nothing to say, they both saw the dream, they both saw Tohru, and they both saw Akito!

"Dammit! Akito said that he would bring us to where ever we needed to go!" Kyo yelled

"I don't know, we just have to-" In the blink of an eye Kyo and Yuki where transported to a large room.

"How the hell did he do that?" Kyo asked

"Hello heroes, now is the time to see if you are worthy of saving Tohru" Akito said he was standing next to a door on the other side of the room. "There are some rules that you must follow, one: you need to complete the tasks together, and two: you must listen to what I say" Akito then held his hand up and the floor opened in front of Kyo and Yuki. "Your first task, cross this river!" Akito said and then vanished

"WHAT? How the hell is this a task?" Kyo yelled

"Your weakness" Yuki said

"What?" Kyo asked

"You don't like water; he said we have to complete each task together, so he's trying to get it where one of us will fail so the other can't go on." Yuki explained.

"Well let's go!" Kyo said as he shoved Yuki in the water and jumped in himself. "How is this difficult?" Just as he asked that a huge whirlpool formed only a yard away from them.

"Kyo! Run! Yuki said as they started swimming to the other side. Both of them where racing, trying to get away from the whirlpool. Yuki then jumped on the other side and hoisted himself up. Kyo then grabbed the side but could not get up! The whirlpool caught his leg!

"Kyo! Grab my hand!" Yuki cried out as he grabbed Kyo's hand. Kyo let go of the side and took both of his hands and grabbed Yuki's hand. With a hard tug, Yuki pulled Kyo up and dropped him on the floor, the both of them layer on the floor, gasping for air.

"...Thanks..." Kyo said

"...Next time...be more careful...stupid cat..." Yuki said between gasps

"It's not my fault I don't like water!" Kyo said

"Come on, lets go" Yuki said as they got up. They both got to the door, and opened it together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sweet! I got some cool reviews for the first chapter! Thank you for reading my story! When you see a line that looks like this: that means that we are seeing what Tohru is doing right now, got it? OK! Keep going with the reviews! It keeps me motivated!!

When Yuki and Kyo went through the door there was a path right in front of them, but there was a pile of huge rocks blocking the way.

"OK heroes," Akito appeared once more. "Next task, move the bolder out of the way" Akito disappeared again. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks then sat down.

"Yuki...Kyo...Please!" Tohru cried

"Your heroes are not going to save you." Akito said.

"What do you want from me?" Tohru screamed

"I want you to leave the Sohma family forever!" Akito announced

"NO! I can't, their my family" Tohru said. Akito then walked over to her and untied her.

"Uh? You're...letting me go?" Tohru asked. Akito smiled and said no and slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the floor.

"You will leave them! Even if that means I have to kill you!" Akito said as he repeatedly hit her. "The curse will never be broken! You will never break it!" Akito then picked her up and threw her against a wall.

"Please stop!" Tohru begged

"Stupid girl, I hurt Rin, I hurt Momiji, I hurt Hatori, I hurt Yuki, and I'll hurt you too!" Akito was hitting her and hitting her, he then stopped, and left the room. Tohru heard a click meaning he locked the door. She laid their motionless, blood streaming from her lips, eye brows, and arms, she was hurting everywhere. She finally had the strength to say something, it was very faint almost like a whisper.

"Kyo...Yuki...Please...Help...me..."

Yuki and Kyo could not find a way to move the boulder

"Can't you lift it? You should be strong enough, you wrestled bears" Yuki said

"I did not wrestle bears!" Kyo yelled "come on we can't lift it but lets try to push it, it can't be that heavy" Kyo said.

Both of them got up and started to push it. It moved a little.

"Keep going!" Yuki said. They pushed and pushed and it finally fell over with a loud thud!

"Figures something so easy as a push would move it." Kyo huffed

"Come on, let's follow the path." Yuki said. They only took a few steps when a large pack of wolves appeared behind them. As they looked at the hungry wolves Kyo started to yell

"Holy shi-"

"Run!" Kyo was cut off by Yuki, he grabbed Kyo's arm and they both took off running, but the wolves started to chase them! Kyo and Yuki ran faster and faster until they came to a wall of vines.

"If we start to climb now, they will jump up and bite us!" Yuki said

"We need to fight them!" Kyo said as he turned his hands into fists. Yuki stared at Kyo's hand and then looked back at the wolves running at them with great speed.

"Or we need to scare them!" Yuki yelled and grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled his bracelet off. He then transformed. The wolves stopped and looked terrified all they did was stare at him.

"Growl!" Yuki whispered to Kyo. But he did more than growl, he roared, when he did all the wolves turned around and ran away.

"And YOU!" Kyo turned to Yuki "Why did you take my bracelet off?"

"Did you have a better idea?" Yuki asked as he put the bracelet back on Kyo.


End file.
